la Cavalière du Sud
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Une ombre rôde au Rohan. Dans son château d'or, le roi se meurt. Venue de l'Est, une cavalière vient porter secours au royaume des Rohirrims qui l'a autrefois accueillie. Mais elle apprendra bien vite que la guerre, la peur et la mort ne sont pas les seules choses qu'elle devra affronter...
1. CHAPITRE UN

Playlist :_ "The Legend of Ashitaka Theme"_, Yoshikazu Mera

* * *

******La Cavaliere du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**I.****  
**_Venue de l'Est_

**CHAPITRE UN  
**_« Alors que le premier vent n'avait pas soufflé… »_

* * *

**L**e cavalier se présenta à l'aube aux portes d'Edoras alors que le soleil n'éclairait que d'un rayon timide le plus haut pic des Montagnes Blanches et que le premier vent n'avait pas encore soufflé sur le Riddermark.

Monté sur un cheval que ni armure, ni armoirie n'ornaient, le cavalier était drapé dans une longue cape de voyage qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, allant de ses pieds où elle ne laissait dépasser que la pointe de bottes usées sur des étriers, jusqu'à la tête dissimulée sous un large capuchon que perçait les contours d'un nez ou d'un menton. Sa monture allait d'un pas léger, rythmé et rapide, galopant vers les remparts de la cité des dresseurs de chevaux. Elle ne ralentit qu'une fois face aux hautes portes en rondins de bois closes, coincées entre deux tours de gardes si imposantes qu'elles y semblaient à l'étroit. Puis, secouant sa crinière, l'animal poussa un soupir qui laissait deviner qu'il galopait depuis des lieux et des jours à une vitesse soutenue.

En effet, lui et son cavalier avaient été annoncés par un nuage de poussière qui s'était élevé à l'horizon alors que le noir de la nuit commençait à pâlir sous le réveil imminent du soleil. D'abord minuscule, il avait grandi avec une hâte étrange, car il n'était pas attendu.

Ce fut Háma, soldat de la Marche, perché sur le tour est, qui l'aperçut le premier alors que, ayant été de garde toute la nuit et sentant l'heure de la relève approcher, il s'extirpait de sa somnolence. Éored de longue date, Háma était un Rohirrim et un cavalier né et cela se voyait à sa carrure, qui supportait fièrement l'armure au cheval blanc du Rohan, et à son physique. Certes, moins grand que la plupart de ses compagnons de chevauchée, il n'était pourtant pas frêle. Ses longs cheveux aux tresses rousses tombaient de son heaume sur ses épaules carrées et sa barbe, qui lui couvrait les mâchoires et le menton et descendait dans son cou, lui donnait un âge relativement important et, par conséquent, de l'expérience. Des visiteurs, Háma en avait beaucoup reçu – moins, depuis quelque temps. Aussi se prépara-t-il, dès qu'il vit le nuage ocre, à accueillir ce visiteur inattendu.

– _Wilcuman la, ingénia **(I)**_ _!_ lança-t-il lorsque le cavalier se fut arrêté à l'entrée de la ville.

Aussitôt, le cheval fit mine de se cabrer. La fatigue le rendait peureux et il n'avait certainement pas vu le soldat, que la hauteur du rempart rendait difficile à apercevoir. Son cavalier calma sa surprise par une douce traction sur ses rênes et une caresse flatteuse sur son encolure. La bête hennit, probablement ravie qu'on ne lui reprochât pas son soubresaut, et demeura paisiblement immobile sur ses quatre jambes.

Ayant vu la scène depuis son perchoir, Háma en conclut qu'il avait été un peu trop brusque dans sa voix. Alors il répéta plus calmement et dans la langue commune de l'Ouest :

– Je vous salue, visiteur que nous n'attendions pas. Hélas, vous arrivez à une heure bien matinale. Edoras dort encore et notre roi n'est pas prêt à vous recevoir.

Le cavalier leva la tête, toujours caché par son capuchon, vers Háma. À cause de la distance entre eux et de la luminosité, croissante, mais encore faible, du jour, ce dernier ne put clairement distinguer les traits de son visiteur. Lui, au contraire, n'eut aucun mal à voir le Rohirrim en haut de sa tour de garde. Il laissa volontairement quelques secondes de silence séparer la salutation du soldat de sa réponse.

– Je vous salue, gardien de la cité des fils d'Éorl et m'excuse de l'heure de mon arrivée que je ne pouvais prévoir. J'ai galopé longtemps et mon cheval en est très fatigué, mais il me tardait de voir les portes de votre ville. Mais voilà que je les vois et qu'elles me sont fermées. Ma monture et moi-même ne trouverons-nous point de repos au royaume des dresseurs de chevaux ?

Même si la voix était relativement grave, Háma y discerna les notes fluettes propres au sexe féminin. Cela n'influença pas grandement son attitude, mais le conforta d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet inconnu.

– Toute personne peut ici trouver un accueil de qualité pour peu qu'il se soit fait annoncer, dit-il. Or, et comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'attendions pas de visite aujourd'hui.

– Ne vaut-il pourtant pas mieux une visite inopinée qu'un ami en retard ? répliqua la cavalière. Je serai ravie d'aller m'annoncer en personne au roi, si vous daignez me mener jusqu'à lui. Ainsi je pourrais lui demander son hospitalité.

– Á cette heure, le roi n'est pas disposé à entendre une telle demande. Et, en ces temps troublés, je ne peux laisser entrer des étrangers dans notre chère ville.

– Je ne pense être suffisamment bien parée pour vous déclarer la guerre, soldat de la Marche. De plus, je ne suis pas étrangère au Rohan et Edoras me connaît bien.

– La vue que j'ai sur votre visage ne me permet pas d'en juger. Veuillez-vous découvrir ! ordonna le Rohirrim que cette cavalière commençait à agacer.

Cette dernière resta quelques instants immobile, puis le demeura. Son cheval secoua sa crinière comme si lui obéissait à Háma, mais le capuchon dissimulait obstinément le visage de la femme.

Trouvant ce comportement irrespectueux envers quelqu'un de sa fonction, l'Éored s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'étrangère d'où elle venait, lorsque cette dernière lança d'une voix teintée d'un sourire :

– Ne me reconnaissez-vous donc pas, _frèond min **(II)**_ ?

Háma resta muet face à cette question. Non pas à cause de son contenu, mais à cause de son emploi de la langue du Rohan.

En bas, la cavalière, probablement ravie de son effet, attendit sa réponse.

– Vous parlez le rohirrique ? finit par demander le garde une fois remit de sa surprise.

Le rohirrique n'était parlé que par les Rohirrims entre eux. Parce que les gens venus d'au-delà le Riddermark avec qui ils leur arrivaient de converser ne prenaient pas la peine de s'attarder sur des quelconques mots de vocabulaire, règles grammaticales ou structures de phrase, l'ouistrain comblant les problèmes linguistiques. La seule personne non-Rohirrim connaissant cette langue, était le Magicien Blanc, protecteur d'Isengard et gardien de la tour d'Orthanc.

La cavalière continua de sourire sous son capuchon.

– Le mien s'est certainement un peu rouillé avec les années, mais c'est avec vous que je l'ai appris, Háma, huissier du roi Théoden.

Le trouble revint sur le visage du soldat qui, du haut de sa tour, ne savait comment prendre cette réponse.

Le soleil s'extirpait enfin de l'horizon, éteignant les dernières étoiles, mais ce maudit capuchon continuait d'exercer son charme sur les traits de la cavalière. Et, sa mémoire sortant du calme du demi-sommeil dans lequel sa garde nocturne l'avait plongé, aucun nom ne vint aider Háma. Ce dernier décida alors d'en avoir le cœur net et posa la question qu'il aurait dû poser dès le début :

– _Hwäet bith thïn nama ? **(III)**__  
_

L'étrangère sourit une nouvelle fois. Et, d'une main, rejeta son capuchon sur ses épaules, afin que le Rohirrim puisse la voir.

Un délicat visage de femme apparut alors aux portes d'Edoras. De la poussière hâlait sa peau que les rayons du soleil, ayant fini de dévaler les Montagnes Blanches, illuminaient. Ses pommettes hautes – presque hautaines –, son nez droit et ses lèvres roses étaient encadrés par des mèches de cheveux fins d'un marron identique à celui de ses yeux.

– _Mïn nama bith Frána **(IV)**_, dit-elle avec un accent qui sonna amicalement familier à Háma.

* * *

**I **_"Bienvenu étranger !"_

**II** "… _mon ami ?"_

**III**_ "Quel est votre nom ?"_

**IV** "_Mon nom est Frána"_

* * *

**Il est peut-être temps de faire connaissance, non ?**

**Merci d'abord d'être parvenu à la fin de ce premier chapitre, qui tiendra plus lieu d'introduction à cette fic, – cela a dû être une terrible épreuve.**

**Étant une grande fan et admiratrice de Tolkien et de son oeuvre, j'hésitais à écrire une fic sur sa trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Je respectais bien trop l'univers pour oser m'y attaquer.  
Mais depuis je suis devenue fanfictionneuse et j'ai gagné en arrogance. Alors je m'attaque à cette oeuvre qui occupe la place principale de ma bibliothèque.**

**Cette fic sera donc centré sur le _Original Character_ dont vous venez de faire la connaissance : Frána.  
J'en suis très fière et espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je me débrouillerai pour la tenir éloignée le plus possible de _la Mary-sue_, mais vous êtes seul juge.**

**Le genre Fantasy étant une formalité vu le fandom, parlons brièvement de la Romance. Je ne désire pas vous révéler l'identité du partenaire de ma chère OC tout de suite, mais ce point s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**

**Pour le rythme de publication, je préfère ne rien promettre, ni prévoir – mes prédictions s'étant souvent révélées fausses par le passé. Disons que le deuxième chapitre est en cours de rédaction.**

**Les présentations faites, je terminerai par vous confier que je raffole des reviews et vous dis au prochain chapitre.**

**skya.**

* * *

**_P.S : la langue utilisée dans ce chapitre – et qui le sera pour les autres – est du vieil anglais (trèèèèèèèèès approximatif) à quoi on associe souvent la langue des Eorlingas._**

**_P.P.S : s'il y a une bêta en manque de travail, je suis prête à lui en donner - POSTE DONNÉ (merci à YaNa31)_**


	2. CHAPITRE DEUX

Playlist : _"Concerning Hobbits",_ Howard Shore

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud**  
_(LOTR)_

* * *

**Merci à _Gaga-Ella, Syana Argentina, la plume d'Elena, Reagan Greenleaf, YaNa31, La petite souris_ et_ Daiky _pour leur review.**

**Merci à _Daiky, Gaga-Ella, Idril Melwasul, La petite souris, Syana Argentina_ et _narcisse203_ pour suivre ma fic et encore une fois à _La petite souris _et _Syana Argentina_ pour l'avoir ajoutée à leurs favoris.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Merci à celle qui fait le plus dangereux travail du monde :  
_YaNa31_, ma bêta**

* * *

**I.  
**_Venue de l'Est_

**CHAPITRE DEUX  
**_L'amie du Rohan_

* * *

**A**lors que son esprit s'en allait voguer au-dessus d'une mer de souvenirs, Háma lança aux soldats postés au pied des remparts :

– Ouvrez les portes !

Les deux gardes sursautèrent dans un réveil commun. Le ronflement que l'un avait entamé s'étouffa dans un bruit rauque à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Le second se redressa à temps pour éviter à sa lance de se briser sous son poids puis, détectant une substance inhabituelle dans sa barbe, essuya le fin filet de bave dégoulinant sur son menton.

Il ne fallait pas douter de la bravoure de Wyot et de Adair. L'un était si habile avec une hache qu'il lui en fallait au moins trois pour être utile dans une embuscade. L'autre était un jeune cavalier prometteur qui ne rêvait que de chevauchées et de boucliers qui s'entrechoquent. Tout deux honoraient la Marche de leur présence. Mais après une nuit à se tenir debout sans bouger, il était difficile de rendre honneur les yeux ouverts.

Une fois arrachés à leur sommeil, les deux soldats cherchèrent Háma des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Avant de se rappeler que celui-ci était au-dessus de leur tête, ce qui laissa le temps au Rohirrim de réitérer son ordre :

– Ouvrez les portes !

Les gardes se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés et les yeux encore un peu rêveurs. Puis soudain, leur visage s'illuminèrent. Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se précipiter vers les portes comme si, pendant un instant, ils avaient oublié comment l'on faisait pour effectivement les « ouvrir » et qu'ils venaient de miraculeusement s'en souvenir.

En haut, Háma jeta un dernier regard à la cavalière et, d'un geste, lui demanda de ne pas bouger, puis se rua vers l'escalier le plus proche. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage révélé de la visiteuse qui, lorsque les portes de la cité commencèrent à gronder d'un air accueillant, délogea ses pieds des étriers et se laissa glisser de son cheval. Elle passa soigneusement sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'en calmer les mèches vagabondes et lissa un pan de sa robe. Puis elle flatta l'encolure de sa monture ce qui fit s'envoler un léger nuage de poussière des poils de la robe louvet. L'animal l'en remercia d'un soupir dont seul les chevaux ont le secret.

Wyot et Adair n'avaient encore poussé les portes qu'en une étroite ouverture que Háma, qui haletait encore d'avoir dévalé les escaliers des remparts, s'y engouffra précipitamment. Sa cotte de maille griffa légèrement le bois, mais cela ne le ralentit pas. Il courut jusqu'à la jeune femme qui le regardait, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

Une fois face à elle, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis porta la main à son épée et en présenta la poignée comme le voulait la coutume. La cavalière répondit à son salut par une révérence.

– Nous n'attendions pas votre visite, dame Frána, dit le Rohirrim.

– Et pourtant il me tardait de revenir, Éored Háma.

Les deux se fixèrent un temps. Puis, dans un rire commun, s'enlacèrent amicalement.

– Combien de temps cela fait-il ?

– Des âges, il me semble, répondit Frána en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. Trop longtemps.

Leur étreinte dura encore quelques instants, comme s'ils cherchaient à retrouver à travers ce signe d'amitié la relation qui les avait autrefois unis. Mais le temps, aussi long qu'il eut été, n'avait rien endommagé, rien effacé. Lorsqu'il s'en fut assuré, Háma s'écarta de son amie retrouvée. Il la regarda dans ses vêtements tout crottés par le voyage, avec fierté, comme un père admirant son fils revenant de sa première bataille. Puis il se tourna vers les deux sentinelles qui avaient fini d'ouvrir les portes et clama :

– Mes frères, laissez passer Frána, amie du Rohan !

Les deux gardes restèrent un temps indécis. Leur haussement de sourcils passa inaperçu sous leur casque, mais Frána nota le regard méfiant qu'ils lui lancèrent. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en étonner. Déjà les Rohirrims obéissaient à Háma. Ils s'écartèrent pour se poster des deux côtés de l'entrée d'Edoras et, à leur tour, présentèrent la poignée de leur épée.

La cité du peuple d'Eorl s'ouvrant devant elle, Frána saisit les rênes de sa monture au mord et passa les portes aux côtés de Háma.

Les rayons du soleil firent miroiter les runes entrelacées sur le fronton. Leur or était terni par la poussière et le temps et étincelait maladivement. Frána leva les yeux vers les deux chevaux blancs qui se toisaient au-dessus d'elle comme elle l'avait lors de son départ, des années de cela. Puis son regard retomba et se posa hasardeusement sur le garde à sa droite, Adair. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle fixa le jeune homme Éored tout en continuant de s'avancer.

Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ses cheveux étaient certes encore trop courts pour être tressés, mais ils avaient cette blondeur propre aux Rohirrims. Du reste, il paraissait bien bâti sous son armure, grand, les épaules carrées, le torse large. Toujours posté de son côté des portes, il ne parut pas se rendre compte du soudain intérêt que lui portait l'étrangère. Cette dernière ne le lâcha pas des yeux, pas même quand, à force de marcher vers Edoras, il passa dans son dos. Sans s'arrêter, elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction aussi longtemps que son cou le lui permit. Puis, elle lâcha enfin Adair du regard et se tourna vers Háma.

– Le visage de celui-ci m'est familier, expliqua-t-elle.

– C'est fort possible, répliqua l'Éored en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Son père était un cavalier de la Marche avant lui.

Hochant la tête, Frána se dit qu'elle avait effectivement dû connaître le père du jeune homme autrefois.

– Tant de choses ont donc changé, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. D'autres surprises m'attendent certainement sur le chemin de Méduseld.

– Edoras s'éveille, tu ne retrouveras pas tout.

Háma n'avait pas tort. Déjà, ils approchaient des premières maisons. Ces dernières semblaient paisibles, encore endormies, le soleil n'éclairant encore que le sommet du toit de paille. Le jour se levait sur le Rohan.

– Mais, Frána, je te le répète car ce n'étaient pas que des paroles dissuasives. Le roi est peut-être levé, mais j'ignore s'il acceptera de te recevoir.

– Et pourtant, je ne peux rester dans la ville qui m'a tellement manqué sans l'accord de son roi qui autrefois m'accueillit avec tant de bienveillance. Si l'on me refuse l'entrée du château, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra sur ses marches.

– Vous revoilà enfin, dame Frána ! rit Háma. Laissez moi vous accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas être de nouveau séparé de vous aussi vite.

La cavalière accepta bien volontiers la proposition et elle et l'huissier du roi traversèrent les rues d'Edoras.

Méduseld se dressait devant eux, au sommet d'un rocher sur lequel grimpait une colline. Les flancs de cette dernière étaient parsemés de nombreuses maisons au façade de bois et de pierre. Chaque porte était surmontée des mêmes chevaux blancs enlacés. Certaines habitations étaient si proches que seul un étroit passage les séparait, tandis qu'une charrette pouvait facilement être garée entre d'autres. Cela laissait deviner une construction archaïque et arbitraire, car la pente était très raide et irrégulière à certains endroits. Mais les maisons étaient fortes et fières, prêtes à résister aux vents forts qui parcouraient toute l'année, les plaines du Rohan.

Il n'y avait personne sur les porches, personne dans les écuries, pas de feu rougeoyant par la fenêtre. En cette douce chaleur de début d'été, les enfants d'Eorl laissaient durer leur sommeil aussi longtemps que possible, bercés par le doux bruit du fin ruisseau qui escaladait la colline. Les sabots du cheval faisant déjà craqué les herbes sèches, Frána et Háma se faufilèrent à travers les maisons en silence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité du Rohirrim ne puisse plus tenir.

– D'où nous revenez-vous, cavalière ?

Il avait parlé tout bas et discrètement, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler

– Du même lieu qui me ravit à vous, répondit Frána tout aussi bas. Voilà cinq jours que j'ai quitté Osgiliath au lendemain d'un siège qui a failli lui être fatal.

– Les ténèbres ont-elles réussi à percer les défenses du Gondor ?

– Osgiliath et Minas Tirith furent plus forts qu'elles. L'Intendant a de fidèles hommes et de braves fils. Ses héritiers sont de vaillants soldats que l'âge enhardi et des amis chers que les années m'ont rendue proches. Un songe étrange a arraché Boromir, fils de Denethor, à sa cité. Il l'a quittée à mes côtés pour le Nord. Je l'ai laissé continuer sa route aux frontières de votre royaume. Les affaires qui l'attirent si loin de la guerre ne me regardent pas, mais c'est un guerrier courageux. Il ne quitterait pas le champ de bataille sans bonne raison. Osgiliath lui doit sa survie.

– L'on ne vante pas autant son frère cadet.

– Faramir est encore jeune. Il apprendra. Comme j'ai appris au cours de ces dix-sept ans de guerre.

Háma regarda la cavalière et il vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Avez-vous tant changé ? demanda-t-il.

Frána se tourna vers lui et vit dans ses yeux une lueur inquiète. Elle en fut touchée, car cela était une preuve de l'amitié que lui avait autrefois témoigné et que lui témoignait toujours le Rohirrim.

– Pas changé, grandi, rectifia-t-elle. La guerre m'a prise enfant, elle m'a fait devenir femme. Ainsi fait-elle avec chacun d'entre nous.

– Avez-vous vu la guerre ?

– Je l'ai vue du hauts des murs de Minas Tirith. Je l'ai contemplée sur le visage des blessés des Maisons de Guérisons. Je l'ai regardée en face chaque soir, alors que la Montagnes du Destin rougissait l'horizon de ses crachat de lave. Je suis une femme, je ne vois pas la guerre comme vous la voyez vous, hommes. Mais elle ne me concerne pas moins. Elle n'est pas dans ma main ou dans mon honneur, mais dans mon cœur et mon courage.

Háma continua de regarder la cavalière. Pendant un instant, il crut voir sur son visage le reflet de ses paroles, de toutes ces choses qui se passaient à l'Est. Il y vit les longues années de combat, les nuits sombres et les jours sans fin. Il vit la peur et la crainte ainsi que l'espoir et la foi. Alors, loin lui parut le temps où Frána rêvait en sa compagnie de glorieuses chevauchées, d'épopées et d'actes héroïques. L'ombre n'avait point terni ces rêves, elle les avait juste rendus réels, véritables.

Malgré cela, un sourire étira les commissures du Rohirrim, car il n'aurait pu en imaginer moins de la part de son amie en dix-sept ans d'absence.

La colline céda au rocher. Le chemin se fit moins raide, mais plus rocailleux, alors que les maisons des soldats de la Marche et de leurs familles s'élevaient autour du Château d'Or, toutes aussi endormies et silencieuses.

– Êtes-vous retournée chez vous, en Anórien ? reprit Háma. Comment se porte votre père, ainsi que votre mère et vos frères ?

Frána laissa un silence précédait sa réponse.

– Mon père remplit la tâche qui est la sienne, comme il l'a toujours fait. Ma mère est morte, il y a sept ans. Elle s'est fanée à l'ombre de la guerre.

– Je suis désolé, dit l'Éored avec une sincère compassion. C'était une belle femme.

– La beauté ne gagne pas les batailles, se contenta de répondre la cavalière. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon pays depuis des mois, mais j'ai appris que mes frères étaient partis porter secours à la ville de Cair Andros, au nord du Gondor.

– Le Mordor a-t-il réussi à s'étendre si loin ?

– Le Gondor est fort, il résiste. Mes frères sont chevaliers et Cair Andros appartenait à l'Anórien autrefois. Ils protègent leur héritage. Nous le faisons tous. Si les ténèbres s'abattent sur le monde des Hommes, tout ce que nous avons connu disparaîtra. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue depuis dix-sept ans.

– Et voilà pourquoi tu reviens aujourd'hui ?

Le ton que la question d'Háma employa surprit Frána qui lui jeta un regard. Une certaine tension crispait la mâchoire du soldat, lui donnant un air méfiant. L'étrangère ne sut quoi répondre à ce soudain changement d'attitude.

– L'Intendant t'envoie-t-il quérir notre aide ?

Un soupir de compréhension passa entre les lèvres de Frána. L'alliance entre les dresseurs de chevaux et les Gondoriens avait autrefois était forte. Mais des rumeurs couraient à la cour de Denethor, accusant le Rohan de collaborer avec les armées de Sauron en leur fournissant des chevaux. Les plus mauvaises langues colportaient que c'était un tribut au Mordor pour ne pas être attaqué si jamais le Gondor venait à tomber. Ces histoires avaient été violemment démenties par Théodred, prince du Rohan, aussi indigné que son peuple par de telles rumeurs. Depuis, les relations entre les deux royaumes étaient tendues.

Frána baissa la tête. D'origine gondorienne, elle se sentait un peu responsable dans cette histoire, bien qu'elle n'ait pas cru à la rumeur infondée.

– Le Gondor est fort et ses hommes aussi, commença-t-elle. Du reste, je ne suis pas concernée par les problèmes stratégiques et politiques de Denethor. Il me fait confiance, mais pas à ce point. Si aide il fallait demander, je ne doute pas que Boromir aurait fait un détour par ici savant de passer la trouée du Rohan. Moi, je ne suis que la fille d'un vassal et je fuis la guerre qui m'a tant pris. Je viens ici où le ciel est encore bleu, où le soleil se couche sans craindre de ne pouvoir se lever le lendemain matin. Je viens ici quérir des souvenirs et non de l'aide.

Háma écouta ce qu'elle dit et s'en voulut de sa brusque froideur.

– Pardonnez-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire pour faire relever la tête à la cavalière. Vous êtes revenue et nous en sommes très ravis. Croyez-moi, Edoras acclamera ton retour. Mais vous nous retrouvez en des heures troubles. L'ombre approche du Rohan.

– Que dites-vous là, Háma ? s'étonna Frána. Jamais le Mordor n'a menacé votre royaume en dix-sept ans de guerre. Les bataillons de la Porte Noire qui ont réussi à atteindre votre terre ont été abattus, décimés avant d'avoir pu traverser l'Estfolde.

– Notre cavalerie est puissante et ne craint pas les armées du Pays Noir. Mais cette ombre ne vient pas de l'Est. Le Rohan s'assombrit. Depuis plusieurs mois, un mal étrange ronge nos plaines. Les cavaliers n'osent plus sortir galoper à travers la Marche. Une ombre vient sur nous, mas nous ignorons d'où elle émane.

– Qu'en pense le roi ?

Háma hésita.

– Le même mal qui est sur le royaume tourmente le roi. Il s'affaiblit et ne sort que très rarement de son château. Il ne commande plus la Marche. Son fils s'en charge avec Éomer, son neveu, tandis que sa nièce prend soin de lui. Cela fait des jours qu'il n'est pas monté à cheval.

Les mots du Rohirrim inquiétèrent l'étrangère. À elle, qui arrivait de Minas Tirith, il lui semblait que l'on s'acharnait sur les royaumes des Hommes, car Denethor, lui aussi, avait été affaibli par la guerre qui s'éternisait.

– Qu'en est-il d'Isengard ? tenta-t-elle. Orthanc a toujours été de vos amis.

– Orthanc et son gardien sont silencieux, dit l'Éored.

– Saroumane le Blanc est un magicien et les magiciens ont un don pour le silence, ironisa Frána ce qui fit sourire Háma.

– Nous sommes seuls, _frèond min_.

Un léger hennissement répondit au soldat. Le cheval de Frána secoua sa tête comme s'il avait peur d'être oublié. Háma remarqua alors qu'aucun bagage n'encombrait sa selle.

La cavalière rit et caressa l'encolure de sa monture.

– Il est fatigué, dit-elle. Cela fait cinq jours que je lui refuse le sommeil. Il doit m'en vouloir. Je crains même qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me porter.

Comme pour l'approuver, l'animal frappa le sol de son sabot et hennit une nouvelle fois. Ce fut à Háma de rire.

– Attache-le là, près du ruisseau, dit-il alors que les escaliers du Chateau d'Or se dressait devant eux.

Frána obtempéra, nouant ses rênes au lourd anneau cloué entre deux pierre de la haute plate-forme au sommet de laquelle était perché Méduseld. Juste à côté, un ruisseau jaillissait d'un bassin en forme de tête de cheval, pour dévaler jusqu'aux murs de la ville où il rejoignait le rivière Blanche. L'animal n'attendit pas d'avantage et plongea ses lèvres dans l'eau claire sans se soucier du mord qui lui entravait encore la bouche. Frána se pencha et le desserra légèrement. Puis elle revint vers Háma aux pieds des marches.

L'escalier était haut et large. Le soleil levant donnait à ses pierres une couleur pâle. Tout en haut, des sièges étaient taillés de part et d'autre de la dernière marche. Deux gardes y étaient assis.

– M'autoriseront-t-ils à passer ? demanda Frána alors qu'elle gravissait les premières marches.

– Vous êtes accompagnée du huissier du roi. Bien sûr qu'ils vous laisseront passer, lui assura Háma. Je vous demanderai juste d'attendre à la porte, le temps que j'aille avertir le roi de votre venue et lui demander s'il veut bien vous recevoir.

– Bien sûr.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet des marches. Lorsqu'elle passa à cotés d'eux, les deux gardes jetèrent un regard à Frána, mais restèrent silencieux.

Les portes de bois du château étaient magnifiquement ouvragées, étincelantes de runes dorées. Deux longs serpents s'enroulaient autour des deux poignées d'or.

Háma s'avança, puis fit signe à Frána de l'attendre. Elle hocha la tête et le Rohirrim poussa les portes, entra et les referma aussitôt.

La cavalière sourit. Háma n'avait décidément pas changé. Déjà enfant, il était tellement soucieux de respecter les ordres et les règles. C'était un enfant ambitieux et débrouillard. Mais, pour son malheur, c'était également un ami généreux, toujours prés à rendre service. Or, il était difficile de concilier ces deux qualités, mais Háma avait toujours fait pour, même si cela le rendait un peu maladroit parfois, et, vu la place qu'il occupait aujourd'hui, il y était brillamment arrivé.

Les portes grondèrent dans son dos.

– Déjà de retour ? lança Frána en se retournant.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Les lèvres de la cavalière s'entrouvrirent de surprise en voyant que ce n'était pas Háma qui venait de sortir du château, mais une jeune femme.

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux d'un blond parfait ondulaient dans son dos jusqu'à sa mince taille. Elle portait une longue robe blanche ceinturée d'or. Son visage était pâle et jeune, à peine sorti de l'enfance. Elle était vraiment très belle, une petite symbelmynë.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa la cavalière. Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Frána croisa ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu gris grave et pensif. Le contraste entre le regard et le physique n'aurait pu être plus fort et cela surprit un nouvelle fois l'étrangère.

– Je peux vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant.

Sa voix était polie, mais il y avait une certaine froideur dedans.

– Je vous remercie, répondit Frána. Je ne fais qu'attendre.

– Vous désirez voir le roi ? Je suis navrée, il est encore tôt et le roi ne reçoit pas à cette heure.

– Dans ce cas, j'attendrai. Cela vous dérange si je m'assois sur les marches ?

Les fins sourcils de la jeune femmes s'arquèrent d'étonnement et elle demeura silencieuse pendant un temps. Apparemment, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on fasse de l'humour.

– V–Vous n'êtes pas obligée, balbutia-t-elle déconcertée.

Frána la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant, pour bien lui signifier que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. La jeune femme en parut soulagée.

– Vous êtes déjà venue au Rohan ? demanda-t-elle sans curiosité véritable.

– Il y a bien longtemps. Cela remonte à des années. Mais j'étais une bonne amie d'Edoras et de son roi.

– Vous connaissez le roi ?

– Ma mère est une de ses parentes et il m'accueillit à bras ouverts le jour où j'ai passé ses portes pour la première fois.

– Suis-je censée vous connaître ?

Frána regarda la jeune femme. Le vent fit se soulever ses longues boucles. Elle paraissait vraiment très jeune. L'étrangère sourit.

– Cela dépend si vous me reconnaissez, répondit-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Mais moi, je vous connais et je peux vous assurer que les années vous ont embellie, Éowyn.

En entendant son nom dans la bouche d'une inconnue, la dame du Rohan resta muette. Háma choisit ce moment pour ressortir.

– Le roi est levé, annonça-t-il, il a accepté de vous recevoir.

Son regard tomba sur Éowyn. Il s'inclina aussitôt.

– _Wesath hlæfdige min häl !**(I) **_la salua-t-il.

Remise de sa surprise, la jeune femme lui rendit son salut par une petite révérence. L'Éored revint sur la cavalière.

– Suivez-moi, _frèond min_, lui dit-il. Ne faites pas pas attendre le roi.

– J'arrive, Éored Háma.

Le Rohirrim s'écarta pour laisser passer Frána qui s'avança. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Éowyn et fit une révérence.

– _Westu hlæfdige min häl !**(II)**_

Puis elle entra dans Méduseld, suivi par Háma.

* * *

**I**_ « Bonjour ma dame ! »_

**II**_ « Au revoir ma dame ! »_

* * *

**Comme j'ai oublié de le faire dans le dernier chapitre, je commence par ça dans celui-ci :**

**L'univers, l'histoire, les personnages, le génie sont à J.R.R. Tolkien. Certaines descriptions et passages sont inspirés des films de Peter Jackson. Les mots sont à la langue française. Frána est mon unique bien.**

**Je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fic, malgré le maigre premier chapitre que je vous avais donné. J'ignorais qu'ils y avaient autant de mes semblables, amoureux du Rohan, errant sur Fanfic. Si ici, seul le personnage d'Éowyn fait son apparition, je vous promets un déluge d'apparition pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait s'écrire bien vite puisque ma responsabilité scolaire me laisse un peu respirer pour le moment. Je cours m'y mettre !**

**Au passage, à chaque fois que vous laissez une review, une phrase de plus s'écrit dans le prochain chapitre. Ça encourage toujours !**

**_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !_ Portez-vous bien, mes amis !**

**skya.**

* * *

_P.S : pour le prochain chapitre, je compte créer un petit groupe d'enfant Rohirrim. Quelques uns ont déjà été crées, mais il m'en faudrait d'avantage. Si vous voulez bien apporter votre collaboration, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante._  
_Laissez juste un commentaire/Envoyez un PM avec le prénom, l'âge (entre 4 et 14 ans), le sexe, une petite description physique et un trait de caractère de votre Rohirrim miniature._  
_Merci de votre collaboration._


End file.
